Los dos diamantes de mi vida
by Ginanekokawaiibrony
Summary: Gingka, siempre a savido, que es hijo unico, y cuando nacio su madre murio..pero ahora, Ryo les contara la verdad..


Los dos diamantes de mi vida.  
>Todos conocemos a Gingka Hagane, y a Sora Akatsuki -si no es asi, sal de aqui ahora y averigua quienes son, luego vuelbe- ¿sabian ustedes, que entre ellos..hay conexion?<p>

Hace unos años una mujer castaña y rubia a la vez,llamada Mitsuki Akatsuki, estaba casada con un hombre pelirrojo de ojos dorados, Ryo Hagane, ellos se conocieron en la preparatoria, se casaron al terminar la universidad y vivieron en la aldea de Koma,luego de un año tuvieron un pequeño, igual al padre, era su viva imagen..pelirrojo, tes blanca, y ojos dorados, muy saludable, al que llamaron Gingka..Un año despues, nacio su hermano, Sora, igual a la madre, su mismo cabello,ojos y color de tes, cuando el tenia un año, y Gingka cumpliria dos años, fueron a una cabaña, muy lejos, de la aldea de Koma, a la sexta noche, unos hombres fueron a atacarlos, Ryo tomoa Gingka y corrio lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la aldea de Koma, Mistuki tomo a Sora, y corrio en la direccion contraria..cuando Ryo llego, y no encontro a su esposa, ni su otro hijo, se espanto, llamo a la policia, la buscaron por dos una semana, y el cuarto dia..Le dieron la orrible noticia a Ryo, habian encontrado a Mitsuki muerta, y Sora no estava, lo habian dado por muerto..  
>Ryo, decidio jamas contarle de esto a Gingka..<br>Pasaron los años, y Sora habia vivido cuidado por un hombre que lo cuido, hasta que lo asecinaron y el hullo, y vivio en la ciudad que todos conocemos, ya saben, donde viven Yui, y su hermano, y los demas niños...  
>Antes de comenzar el campeonato mundial, cuando estavan despidiendo a GanGan Galaxi en el aeropuerto,Sora, no podia dejar que Gina se fuera sin despedirse de ella, y ahi fuue cuando Ryo vio a Sora, no pudo evitar no hablar con el..<br>-Diculpa, ¿como, como dijiste que te llamabas?  
>-Sora señor,Sora Akatsuki..mucho gusto- le ofrece la mano- y usted es Ryo, el padre de Gingka ¿verdad?<br>Y ahi fue cuando Ryo no pudo evitarlo, y con lagrimas en su cara lo abrazo..  
>-¿le sucede algo?<br>-Papá..¿estas bien?  
>-si-dijo Ryo, limpiandose las lagrimas- ahora si,hijo..<br>-a vale..  
>-le hablava a Sora<br>-¿pe-pe-perdon? yo creo que usted me confunde señor Ryo..  
>-¿seguro estas bien papá?<br>-si, ahora que encontre a tu hermano, lo estoy..  
>-Papá ¿¡De que hablas!?<br>-Gingka, ¿recuerdas..que siempre me preguntaste tu otro apellido?  
>-si..pero..papá<br>-pues es..Akatsuki, ambos son, Gingka Hagane Akatsuki, y Sora Hagane Akatsuki...  
>-que..papá, ¿no habras bebido?<br>-miren, se los puedo demostrar..-de su camisa, saco una foto, donde aparecian los hermanos,Ryo y la madre..  
>-¿ese pequeño soy yo, y esa es..mi mamá? -dijo para comenzar a llorar, a lo que Gina fue a verlo-¿estas bien? ¿que paso Gingka?<br>-ella es mi mamá..papá, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo Gingka casi llorando-no queria que sufrieras mi pequeño..¿me perdonas-el pequeño pelirrojo se limpio las lagrimas, y lo abrazo, mientras Sora le explicaba a Gina que habia sucedido-claro que te perdono..papá..  
>-entonces Ryo es tu padre..nya~!, que impresion Sora, me alegro por ti, quiere decir que.. ¡Gingka es tu hermano!<br>-lo se- dijo limpandose las lagrimas-¿estas bien cariño?  
>-si corazon, solo..algo asombrado e..impactado..<br>-Sora..-le dijo Ryo, para llamarlo a que fuera a abrazarlo tambien,luego Sora vio a Gina-anda..ve con tu padre-dijo limpiandose unas pequeñas lagrimas..y Sora lo vio un instante-pa..papá..  
>-hijo..-y corrio a abrazarlo-¡Papá! -los tres estavan abrazados, y por un segundo, vio a una mujer rubia y castaña a la ves, abrazada a ellos tambien, se paso las manos por los ojos , y ya no la vio al abrir los ojos otra ves..-que raro..<br>-bueno papá,Sora, ya devemos irnos..  
>-pero antes, quiero guardar este momento-dijo Gina y saco su camara-ven tu tambien Gina-le dijo Sora, Gina llamo a Madoka e Hikaru, Madoka para que este con su novio Gingka en la foto, e Hikaru para que tome la foto..<br>-listo..-dijo la peli azul..  
>Luego se despidieron, subieron al avion y se fueron...<br>Pasaban los años y Ryo podia ver como sus dos hijos crecian, y asistio a la boda de Madoka y Gina, entregando a Madoka en la suya..-aunque para que decir que en la boda de Sora y Gina, casi hubo una masacre entre las dos familias- cada pareja tuvo dos niños, Gingka y Madoka, tuvieron dos niñas, Hoshi y Rin, Sora y Gina,un niño y una niña, Daniel y Mitsuki..los cuatro primos, crecieron con todo el cariño que se les puede dar, de sus padres,tios y sus abuelos, los hijos de Madoka y Gingka, mas cariño de Ryo, y lo de Gina y Sora, tanto cariño de Ryo como de Doji..  
>Fin..<br>Y vivieeron felices para siempre, como sea..eso es todo..de hace tiempo, que tenia esa idea, hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo, los siguientes fics seran..  
>-Un Nya~ para si, dos para no y tres para "te amo".<br>-Un accidente navideño.  
>-El juego del amor.<br>-¿coincidencia o destino?  
>-marque dos para ascesina..<br>Eso es todo, me despidooo con esta frase  
>"La unión de la familia no se mide por el número de miembros, sino por la unión que hay en ellos."<p> 


End file.
